The Seer's Eye
by Tsukiyo no Megami
Summary: The Haruno Kingdom was a prosperous land. The youngest of the royal children was sherwd, mischievous, stubborn. She is also the first seer in centuries. sasusaku my first fic please review
1. Prologue

The Haruno Kingdom was a rich, peaceful and prosperous land. all of the inhabitants were hardworking, happy, and loyal to their king. They loved music and rejoicing. They valued all forms of life, but they also knew how to fight when necessary. Still, they avoid it as much as possible, and only fought when there was no other choice. Needless to say, it was a warm and wonderful country full of well-tended crop, green meadows and forests, and sparkling bodies of water.

The knights were brave, valiant, and just. The courtiers, lords, and ladies were wise and generous. The servants were treated well, and loved hardwork and challenges. The messengers were swift and efficient. Everyone worked hard for the beloved royal family.

The great King Daiki (a/n means "great tree") was a good king who treated everyone as they deserved. He loved his family more than himself and would do anything for them. His thourough education as a prince included the art of war, the value of peace, and the appreciation of good literature and music, which he passed on to his children.

Queen Hanako (a/n flower child) was beautiful both inside and out. The intricately detailed tapestries that her skillful fingers weaved were valued in every kingdom. She was a skilled healer and was always ready to help her people.

None of the three royal children were spoiled or ignorant. In fact, they wwere quite the opposite.

Princess Yuri (a/n lily) is the eldest of the three. A gentle and wise healer like her mother, she loves her two younger siblings and always looked after them. Last year, she was married to Kakashi, the young king of far-off the Hatake kingdom. She was so beautiful that he fell for her the moment he saw her.

Born second was Prince Arata (a/n freshness). He is the sole heir to the Haruno kingdom and accepts his role. A cunning and resourceful person, he almost always gets what he wants. Though siblings usually fight, he feels only (brotherly) love for his two sisters. He is especially affectionate with his younger sister.

The youngest is Princess Sakura. A mischevious, shrewd and stubborn, she is the only person in the kingdom who could ever outwit her older brother. A beautiful, intelligent girl, she can be sweet and caring should she ever wish to be. She also happens to be the first seer in four centuries.


	2. Preparations

"Hime-sama! Where are you?" shouted the team of maidservants. "Hime-sama!"

A slim figure leaned on a nearby tree, its features hidden by shadow. The figure appeared to be eating something as it watched the maidservants go the wrong way. Soon, they were out of sight.

The figure sighed and stepped out of the tree's shadow to reveal a beautiful girl of fifteen. Her long, silky pink hair was twined into a French braid and her emerald-green eyes were agleam with mischief. It wasn't that she hated them, but the maidservants themselves stated that they loved challenges. Why not give them what they wanted?

She gathered her skirts with one hand and walked away, bringing the other hand closer to her face. Just as she parted her cherry coloured lips to bite into the juicy apple she was holding with even white teeth, it disappeared (a/n the apple, not her lips/teeth).

"Oni-sama!" she shrieked with indignation. "That was mine!"

"And now it isn't," replied the red-haired young man evenly, his eyes the same as sister's. And he bit into the apple. His younger sister folded her arms and looked away, pouting.

"Why the long face, Sakura?" he teased, referencing to the fact that his sister's face was a graceful oval shape, thanks to her wide forehead (a/n This isn't and insult. My forehead is also wide, my face is also oval and I'm proud of it. I have loads of annoying fan boys, you know). He bit into the apple, savouring its sweetness. "There are hundreds of other apples in the orchard."

"But that was the juiciest I could find!" she whined, unfolding her arms while still pouting.

"By the way," said her brother, changing the subject. "Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are looking for you. Come on."

He tossed the apple over his shoulder (a/n it will decay and become fertiliser for the grass) and offered his arm to his sister. She took it and, together, the set off towards the castle as if the fight (or rather, skirmish) just moments ago never happened.

XXX

Sakura and her older brother Arata ( a/n I said it in the intro) walked down the aisle, pass the bowed figures, towards their parents who were seating in impressive golden thrones encrusted with magnificent jewels.

"Sakura, Arata," called the soft, sweet voice of their mother. "I want you to get ready. Our friends King Fugaki and Queen Mikoto of the Uchiha kingdom have invited us to their youngest son's sixteenth birthday party. I want you to meet them." It was a request, not an order.

"Hai, okaa-sama," they said together. Arata bowed and left to get ready. Sakura, however, had a pressing question.

"Will onee-sama be there?" she enquired.

"Yes, my dear, I think so," it was her father who answered this time.

"Yokata (a/n for those who don't know, this means "I'm glad")! Thank you," she bowed, then left.

XXX

"Hime-sama, I think you should wear this one," said a maid. She held out a long dress of beautiful midnight black satin trimmed with purple lace.

They were in Sakura's bedroom.There was a glass door facing west, which lead to a balcony over-looking the royal gardens. The balcony had a table and a chair where Sakura could eat, have tea, read a book, observe the gardens, gaze at the stars, or watch either the sun or moon setting. The bedrom itself was as big as a small cottage. Her four-poster bed faced the glass door. It had scarlet drapings and white sheets. There was a table with a flower vase and a book on it on one side. The walls were a relaxing pale blue and the floor was covered by a lush green carpet. Sakura was standing by her dressing table and gripping the back of the cushioned chair while another maid pulled and tugged at her corset. The dressing table had four drawers, a mirror, a set of hairbrushes, and an intresting assortment of perfumes.

"Akiko," replied Sakura patiently, looking at the young girl fondly. She was a year younger thean her. "I am going to a birthday party, not a funeral." She gasped and tightened her grip on the back of a chair Akiko's twin, Etsuko, pulled her corset tighter.

"What about this one, then?" this time, the gown was made entirely of white lace. It was a farewell present from Sakura's older sister.

"I might wear that to a wedding," conceded Sakura. Finally, Etsuko finished with her corset. She strode over to her gigantic wardrobe/dressing room.

It was a separate from her bedroom altogether, though her bedroom was the only way to get in. The wardrobe was nearly as big as the bedroom, and each of the four walls were lined with glorious gowns, outstanding dresses, flowing robes, wonderful capes, dainty accessories, polished shoes, satin slippers, grand crowns, brilliant tiaras, superb diadems, marvelous jewelry, impressive hats (a/n for warmer days) and much, much more (a/n she keeps her underwear and corsets in the second dressing table drawer). Behind each of the double doors were full-length mirrors.

Sakura bustled Akiko out the wardrobe, insisting she could dress herself, closed and locked the doors.

'_Alone at last," _she thought, walking over to the simple red gown she took off. She reached into its secret pocket and retrieved what was probably her most valuable possession. Yes, even more valuable than her crowns, diadems, and tiaras. It was a crystal circle (crystal circle, not crystal ball. there's a difference), so small that it snuggly into her hand. This was her main speculum, the eye she used most. She smiled, put it down, and stood up. Rummaging throgh her clothes, she found what she wanted: a beautiful gown of red velvet lined and embroidered with gold. Hastily, she put it on, picked up the crystal, and put it in the hidden pocket Yes, all her dresses have one. She put on matching shoes, a golden cape, her favourite tiara made of gold and adorned with rubies (a/n very colour-coordinated, isn't she?), then checked herself in the mirror. She was almost ready.

"Hime-sama, you look splendid!" cried the twins when they saw her. "But please, let us do something about your hair!"

The twins forced her onto the chair and took of her tiara. They started to tease some of her hair into elaborate braids. Then they brought the braids together with the loose hair to the back of her head into an elaborate knot. then they replaced the tiara. Now she was ready.

"Now you're ready!" they exclaimed.

XXX

Prince Arata helped his sister into the royal carriage, then got in beside her. He smiled to himself, knowing that he would be escorting the most beautiful girl in the world, aside perhaps from his mother and older sister, to the party. He was also excited about meeting Prince Itachi. From what he heard, they had a lot in common (a/n obviously he's a good guy inthis story. Itachi, not Arata. I mean they're both good. I mean-yeah, you know what i mean).

"Sakura dear, that gown looks stunning on you," commented Queen Hanako.

"Of course it does, mother. You made it for me," smiled Sakura.

"Indeed," agreed their father.

And so they chatted among themselves, as they so often did, to pass time until they arrived. The royal children were excited, they've never met the Uchihas before. All they knew is that they were a famly of pyromancers, and that they were extremely skilled. Sakura had heard rumours about the younger prince, it piqued her curiosity. Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt; they had arrived.


	3. Royal Meetings

Prince Sasuke strolled through the garden. 'How boring,' he thought, 'Funny how Okaa-sama always went temporarily deaf whenever I insisted that I didn't want a birthday ball.'

And now here it was. In the royal garden under the night sky, so many people had gathered to celebrate the 16th anniversary of his birth. He was a man now, ready to marry. Many princesses were aware of that, and jumped at every opportunity to flirt with him. He had just escaped from the clutches of a certain Princess Ino of the Yamanaka kingdom, who had tried to charm him with considerable eyelash-batting and a talk about flowers. Flowers, for goodness' sake! What respectable prince would fall for a girl who talked of nothing but flowers? That's right, nothing but flowers! She didn't even notice that he despised the subject and therefore did not change it to something more suitable-like royal duties. Honestly.

Prince Sasuke's reverie was interrupted by a staff slammed three times onto the stone platform, courtesy of the announcer.

" Their royal majesties, King Daiki and Queen Hanako of the Haruno kingdom!" he announced.

A tall, handsome, red-haired man was arm-in-arm with a beautiful, pink-haired woman. They were about the same age as Prince Sasuke's parents, dressed in magnificent clothes, and looked very regal indeed. He noticed that his parents were hastening over to greet them. He followed suit.

"Their royal highnesses, Prince Arata and Princess Sakura of the Haruno kingdom!"

(Insert a picture of Sakura and red-haired young man about the same age as Itachi who looks like her (Sakura, not Itachi) surrounded by sparkles and love hearts here)

Prince Sasuke turned to see an ethereal pair of brother and sister arm-in-arm. They looked so glorious that the moonlight itself seemed brighter around them. Time stood still. Everyone fell silent. Prince Sasuke caught himself staring at the beautiful princess. She was more beautiful than any other princess he had ever seen, yet, somehow, she didn't seem as fragile as any of them. In fact, she didn't seem fragile at all. She carried herself with great dignity. There was a gleam of life and defiance in her eyes, as if daring anyone to question her manners and personality. _'_Interesting,' he thought, 'I definitely must speak to her.'

His mother broke the silence. "Daiki-san, Hanako-san, how wonderful to see you again!"

This seemed to break the spell. Everyone returned to normal and resumed their previous activities.

"Oi, Sasuke!" shouted a familiar voice. Prince Sasuke turned to see his best friend striding towards him. Prince Naruto of the Uzumaki kingdom had come with his godmother Tsunade.

"That is one hell of a babe!" exclaimed the ever hyper blonde. For a prince, there was not much to be said about his manners. Or his vocabulary.

"I thought you were engaged to Princess Hinata of the Hyuuga kingdom?" asked Prince Sasuke bluntly.

"That doesn't mean I can't look at other princesses!" Or his logic.

'Basically, it does,' thought the raven-haired prince, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, I see Hinata-chan!" exclaimed prince Naruto, leaving his friend alone.

'About time,' thought the latter. Under no circumstances would he speak to that fascinating princess with the blond dobe around. The embarrassment did not bare thinking of. Sighing, he sauntered off.

XXX

King Fugaki was shocked.

"Y-you...t-trained even your daughters for war? Both of them? And neither of them protested?" he stuttered.

"No. On the other hand, they were rather eager," stated King Daiki jovially, oblivious to his friend's shock.

"But they are women! They should be learning how to faint, not fight," exclaimed King Fugaki.

"My good man, if my son, my generals, and I were to go out hunting, and the enemies took this time to attack, who would be left to defend the kingdom? My precious Sakura, of course! It only makes sense! And anyway, she makes a better tactician than her own brother," chuckled the red-haired king.

XXX

Queen Mikoto was genuinely amused at her husband's shock. Women were a tad too underestimated these days. It was about time their abilities were recognized.

She turned to her friend.

"I saw Yuri earlier, she's as lovely as ever. And Sakura has grown since I last saw her," she commented.

"So has young Sasuke. Plus Itachi seems to be getting on well with my only son," replied Queen Hanako, smiling.

"Ah, where have all the years gone? It seems only yesterday that we visited you while my eldest was a mere baby and he clashed with Arata," sighed the beautiful dark queen.

"They don't even remeber it," agreed the equally attractive emerald-eyed queen.

XXX

Princess Sakura was having fun. She was discussing defensive strategies with the king of the Hyuuga kingdom.

"But of course, there must always be an army left within the castle to protect its residents and refugees. Just in case the initial army sent out is defeated, should the odd miracle happen," she stated.

"What do you mean, young lady?" asked King Hiashi, amused. He had never spoken with a princess who was an expert on military tactics before.

"Well, Hiashi-sama, we all know that it is almost impossible to defeat both the Hyuuga and the Haruno armies," she murmured politely.

Suddenly, a soldier appeared and said, "King Hiashi, Princess Hanabi has disappeared."

Sighing, the old king apologized and left.

"You study the art of war? How unlady-like," sneered a feminine voice. Princess Sakura turned to see a blond princess looking at her, sky-blue eyes filled with contempt. She wore a deep blue gown lined with gray ruffles, her arms folded over her chest.Her long hair was pinned at the back of her head and her face was caked in powder and whitening cream, which looked rather weird, since the rest of her skin had a pinkish tinge. It was almost as if her head was detached from her body. Princess Sakura could see she was beautiful, but did not know how to accentuate that beauty.

_'You would have looked beautiful if you had not caked your face with twelve layers of that ridiculous putty,' _she thought, referring to the powder-and-cream paste the other girl had on her face. Aloud, she said, "It is very rude to suddenly appear like that without even introducing yourself when you saw thatyou gained my attention."

"You do not know who i am?!? I, Princess Ino of the Yamanaka kingdom?! I am known to be the most famous, most beautiful, most wonderful princess in the world! The future bride of Prince Sasuke himself! How could you possibly not know me?!"cried the princess.

Princess Sakura honestly did not care. "No," she replied simply.

"Well, you are obviously oblivious of the world around you. Such as how to act acceptably and lady-like," sniffed the other girl.

'Was that supposed to be a tongue-twister?' thought Princess Sakura. "Princess Ino, I care much, much more about being able to fight to save my kingdom than to act, as yousay, lady-like," she countered .

"How ridiculous. One should leave the fighting to the men and remain as lady-like and as docile as possible, no matter the circumstance. What prince would pick a princess who can fight for a wife?"

Princess Sakura's eyes glinted dangerously. This girl was annoying her. She had better find an excuse to get away quickly, or else she would not be able to hold herself in. Suddeny, the bands struck up al ively tune. Couples poured onto the dance floor. Excellent, she loved to dance. Now if only...

"Would you care to dance?" asked a deep, masculine voice. Both princesses turned to the source to see none other than Princess Sauke himself.

"Why, of course," tittered Princess Ino, smiling flirtatiously at him.

'Ah, well. At least I won't have to put up with _her_,' thought the pink-haired princess.

"Not you, Princess Ino. I already know you well enough," said Prince Sasuke curtly. "I'd like to get to know all of my guests, if you don't mind, and I've decided to talk to this lovely princess here next," he added, gesturing towards Princess Sakura.

She took his offered arm and he led her to the dance floor, leaving a very angry Princess Ino behind.

XXX

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha kingdom," said the dark prince.

"Princess Sakura of the Haruno kingdom," responded his beautiful partner. They were immensely enjoying themselves. On and on they spoke to each other, from subject to subject, until finally it was time to change partners. With a promise to save the last dance for each other, they parted ways. Princess Sakura found herself in the arms of her older brother.

"Having fun?" he grinned, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Isn't it obvious?" answered his beautiful sister, eyes agleam with equal happiness. Today, or rather, tonight, had been wonderful. She met many interesting people, spoke with old friends, and was reunited with her beloved older sister, if only for a few minutes. She and her husband had to leave in an emergency, but she promised to visit home some time soon. And now she was dancing with her brother, the greatest friend she ever had, for the first time in three years. Yes. Tonight, she had the time of her life.

"Glad to hear it. By the way, I saw the way you were looking at Itachi's brother. Should I expect fireworks anytime soon?" teased her brother. Ah, well. Whoever said that their relationship was perfect? They have their share of skimishes from time to time, just like anyone else. Oh? Time to change parteners already? They separated. Princess Sakura's new partner was...


	4. The Sanctem

**I am sooo sorry for that long and unannounced hiatus! It wasn't even writer's block! It was pure laziness on my part! I'm always lazy during summer holidays! But to make up for it, I will also start another story soon! Thanks to all who reviewed and please enjoy. (Oh, and sorry for the spelling mistakes in the previous chapters.)**

**Note: I don't care when the Blue Danube was composed in relation to the Victorian era. It is just FICTION. (My story, not the Blue Danube. Or the Victorian era.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hyuuga Neji. Who else could possibly have that long brown hair, those gorgeous snowy eyes, that austere aura? Plus, her clairvoyant powers were practically screaming it at her. Ugh. She hated it when that happened.

During their conversation she observed him closely and decided on her opinion of him. 'Not bad. Nice, gentlemanly, somewhat arrogant, but overall he was very polite. And attractive. Very attractive.'

"Princess? Are you alright?" That snapped her out of her reverie.

' Was I looking dazed again? Damn!' she thought. To the prince, she said, "Y-yes, I'm fine." 'Did I just stutter? _I _stuttered?!? Aaargh!'

XXX

After this interval would be the last dance. She would see and dance with that nice Prince Sasuke again. What a lovely way to end the night. Sigh...

_A knife slicing through the air. It landed on a woman's back, drawing blood. The force parted the curtain of pink curls dashed with scarlet to reveal a lilac bodice tainted with blood. Okaa-sama fell forwards into Oto-sama's arms. He cried out her name. Men were shouting, women fainting, King Fugaki yelling orders. The murderer, hidden in the trees, smiled triumphantly. He did not leave, as expected, but remained to admire his work._

No. Impossible. No, no, NO! She ran to where she knew her parents to be. They must be warned. The band started playing again. The Blue Danube. Her favourite. She didn't care. Suddenly she heard shouting and considerably loud thuds from supposedly frail and light women. She was too late. It had already happened. She noticed people speeding towards the commotion, her brother among them. Quite the runner, Oni-sama was. Except he always ran towards, never away.

"Search everywhere! Leave no door unopened, no bush undisturbed, no shadow untouched by the light of your torches until you find him!" shouted King Fugaki.

"He's in a tree," whispered a low voice beside him. He turned to see none other than Princess Sakura, who, seeing that she had his attention, pointed to a tree behind where her mother had been standing.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled at the soldiers nearest to the tree, who immediately climbed up and disappeared into the leaves. They came back down after a few minutes, dragging a young man who had his white hair in a low ponytail. Kabuto of the Sound Country.

"Take him away. He will be questioned later," ordered the king. The soldiers saluted and obeyed.

XXX

"I'm sorry, old friend. I should have heightened my security, seeing as there are so many royals gathered in one place ton-" began King Fugaki.

"No. It was not your fault," cut in King Daiki. "It was the cruel irony of fate that this happened on this happy occasion. I am sorry for ruining your birthday," he turned to Prince Sasuke.

"Not at all," was all he could think to say.

King Daiki nodded, then continued, "If you'll excuse us, we must go home and plan her funeral."

He turned to the other royals in the council. "I must ask you not to come. Orochimaru could well send another assassin and who knows who his next target will be. Come, my children."

They left the room.

XXX

"Sakura, do not blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Your powers are always at their weakest during the new moon," murmured the king softly. They were in the carriage, headed home. Princess Sakura nodded. Oni-sama draped an arm around her. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, praying that darkness would claim her and make the nightmare end. She would never see Okaa-sama again, never hug her, never talk to her, never work with her, never kiss her...

Finally, her he prayer was granted and sleep wrapped its soft, gentle arms around her.

XXX

Prince Arata looked sadly at his sleeping sister. 'It must be hard,' he thought, 'always knowing what will happen but often unable to do anything.' He had always been impressed at how his sister handled everything. She had always been so strong, so quick to recover. Not that she didn't care. She always cared. But she always believe that there was no point in spending the rest of her life in misery when she could always do her best and try to make up for the times she was too late. And she did. How many times had she saved their kingdom by warning them of approaching armies, assassination plots, and crimes in the village? She played a major part in keeping the kingdom peaceful. But this was an exception. This time, they were talking about their mother. Suddenly, a thought struck him. Why had the killer struck at a time when his sister's power was weak, even though the royal gardens of the Uchiha was so heavily guarded? Why take such a risk when the Sound country could've waited for other times when security was low? Could they have...? No. Impossible. Sakura's secret was extremely protected. They never spoke of it unless they could see every single nook and cranny in the room. The guards were stationed everywhere. Even the carriage was sound proof. And even then, they only spoke of it in whispers. That was how severely shielded Sakura's secret power was. So how could they possibly have known...? The peaceful darkness that claimed his sister came back for him as well.

XXX

When Princess Ino heard of the murder, her heart immediately went out for the other princess. She regretted every rude thing she had said. No one deserved what had happened to the queen and her mourning family. This thought was reinforced when she saw them around the council table. Their heads, once held high, were now bowed, their faces full of heart-breaking sadness and misery. It was twice as moving to see the princess like that when she had been so headstrong and confident before. Princess Ino sighed. She didn't even know the other princess's name. Suddenly, the carriage went over a particularly high bump in the road.

"Ouch!"

"My Goodness!"

"OW!!!"

XXX

In his bed (not like that!), Prince Sasuke was restless. There was something bothering him, but he didn't know what. It was tugging at the back of his mind, as if desperate to show itself to him so he could solve the puzzle it presented. A knock on the door. A shadow entered the room.

"Prince Sasuke, would you like something to eat or drink? You must be very tired," cooed a feminine voice. It was Lady Suzu (a/n means bell), who has been showing signs of infatuation, perhaps obsession with him.

"No, thank you," came the icy reply. Lady Suzu was not fazed.

"Perhaps you'd like me to fluff up your pillows?" she asked, reaching towards said pillow. The over-whelming amount of perfume wshe was wearing was beginning to suffocate the prince.

"I need nothing but sleep. Please get out," he requested in the tone of "get-the hell-outta-here-and-leave-me-alone". That shut her up. Prince Sasuke heard the door slam as she ran out sobbing. Honestly, women these days make it _so _obvious that they were just acting sad or polite. Perhaps they should make acting one of the-What were they called again? Ah yes-Olympics that the Greeks held every for years. Lady Suzu alone would probably get a hundred golden laurels and a hundred statues of Zeus. Then he remembered that the Romans had banned the Olympics. What a waste. Ah, well. Suddenly his problem stuck him like a blow in the face from a mace in Itachi's hands. Why had princess Sakura started running towards her parents _before _the commotion started? Was it possible...? No, of course not. But then, why...?

XXX

Finally, the carriage came to a halt, jolting our red-haired prince awake. He picked up his sister and followed their father out of the carriage, taking care not to wake the sleeping maiden. She looked so sweet, so pale and delicate. Was she really one of the only to females who had ever defeated him in a sword fight? Then again, she had lost as many duels with him as she had won. But right now, it seemed impossible that she could even wield a sword, let alone use it. Silently, he separated from their father and headed for his sister's room. He left her there in the care of her twin maids, Akiko (autumn child) and Etsuko (joy child). Then he departed towards his own chamber, where he finally gave in to weariness and slept once more.

_3 months later..._

Sakura left her maids, heading towards her "study". In truth she was heading towards her sanctem, the place where her powers were at their strongest. Only the royal family were ever allowed to enter. It was a beautiful room in the east wing, made of glass to let the natural light in, no roof at all and protected by the illusions of the royal family themselves to keep everyone else out. To one side were mountains of books, to the other were shelves full of the many items she used to scry. A table and a chair faced the mountains. There was a small shrine at the centre, dedicated to the heavenly twins; Apollo, the god of music, and Artemis, the goddess of three forms; Artemis the Huntress, Selene the Moon, and Hecate, the goddess of Magic and crossroads.

She pushed open the door no one but animals, her and her blood relatives can see and entered the room. Walking towards the table, she decided to do some reminesce (yes, there is such a word) before patrolling round the kingdom, the forests around it, and the mountain range to the east, of which she had a lovely view in her sanctem. As a Haruno, asides from regular arcane arts, she was telekinetic, telepathic, and could talk to animals. She was good at healing, though not as skilled as her sister.

Princess Sakura sat in a chair and summoned a silver basin half-filled with water. It floated from the shelves towards her. At the bottom was a small gold coin to help her concentrate. Staring into the depths beyond the bottom of the basin, she willed it to show her a fond memory...

_A small, rose-haired girl was lying awake in bed, drenched in sweat. The dream had been so vivid. Dare she go out and discover whether it was true? It's not as if anyone had forbidden her. In fact, her parents had been quite encouraging of taking walks on restless nights. Why was that? Did it have something to do with the room in her dream? Perhaps. Yet she had always been afraid of the dark. That's why she never dared set foot outside her room at night. Walking towards the balcony, she closed her eyes and listened to the cries of the manynocturnal animals in the kingdom. While many girls would have fainted at the sound of a wolf's howl, it comforted her. Soon, her giftswould awaken, and she would finally understand what all of her animal friends were always trying to tell her. Opening her eyes oncemore, she sighed and looked at the full moon. 'Oh, Selene,' she thought, 'what should I do?'_

_As if by answer, she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see a silvery horse, ethereal, evanescent. It seemed to beckon her to follow it. Tentatively, she complied, walking slowly after it as her door opened of its own accord. It guided her through the halls of the castle, its soft radiance casting an eerie glow on the walls. She did not feel so afraid with the horse guiding her. Finally, they reached the west wing, where the horse nodded towards a great oak door she had never noticed before, and vanished. Opening the door, she found a beautiful room made of glass. Moonlight poured in like quicksilver, and , looking up, she saw that there was no roof. Happily, all her fears disappeared as she stepped forward and began to explore the room, hearing voices happily welcoming her. After a while, she realized that the voices came from the forests and mountains outside. Her gift had awakened! How happy she was, now that she could hear her friends as they clamoured towards her, eager to tell her the things they so desperately wanted to say. Soon enough, their cries awoke the whole castle and servants came running out in their quarters, wailing in fear. In a silver basin on the table with a coin inside it, she was surprised to see her parents calming them down and her older siblings heading towards the room she was in. She turned round in time to see the door open. Firelight flooded within, banishing the ethereal spell of the moonlight. Two figures moved towards her. _

_"Oh sister!" cried Princess Yuri. "We knew it would be you! We knew it all along!" Her brother grinned at her confused and puzzled (or, as my friend Kitty-chan would say, "confuzzled") face. "Congratulations, little sister! You are the first seer in four centuries!" At this moment, her parents came running in..._

At the sight of her mother, Princess Sakura broke of. Sighing heavily, she looked into the watery depths once more and willed it to show her the forests and mountains. Immediately, she saw a hundred or so carriages bearing towards the kingdom, all with the crests of the different royal families. 'Perhaps they are offended that we asked them not to come to Okaa-sama's funeral?' she thought. 'Should I be worried?

Hurriedly, she contacted the minds of her animals friends, ansking them all only one question.

_'Friend or foe?'_

* * *

**Another cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! By the way, does anyone want me to stop using Japanese words for stuff like Okaa-sama and Oniisama? Because if even only one person does, I will happily do so for that person. Now then...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Or else I shall set my legions of animal friends upon you! Yes, even the little butterflies. As Kitty-chan also said, "No one suspects the little butterflies! They shall carry cans of petrol and lighters around and rule the world! MWAHAHAHA...cough, splutter, cough...Oh, you get the idea.**


	5. Author's Urgent Plea

Sorry, guys, I should've done this earlier. I made you all wait unnecessarily. Well, here I go.

Too many people are giving me nothing. They just add me on author alert and/or favourites. Please, _PLEASE _leave a review for my story if I you read it. Don't do anything elese until you have. Please. Another thing, feedback isn't feedback at all if it's all positive.Why can't you people see past my (ahem) literary genius and see what mistakes I make? If I'm going to grow up to be a writer (which I plan to), I need constructive criticism as well a praise. Not just from my teachers, but from my peers as well. I want to be an author for teens and I need to know what kind of things they like. You might notice that I'm not exactly-normal. I'm not sure what other people like asides from anime. I want to know whether you like the imagery I use, if you think I make things sound too complicated, etc. The reviews for the first three chapter were fine, but it kind of went downhill after that. Basically, what I'm saying is, tell me what I do wrong or what I don't do so good, so I can make this story better. No one even answered my question yet.

Oh, yes, I'm also evil enough to actually do the following (just ask my friends), so don't think they're just pie crust promises(threats, whatever):

1. Unless chapter four gets AT LEAST FIVE reviews (I'll go easy on you and count the positive ones) I will not upload the new story I promised.

2. Unless chapter four gets AT LEAST TEN reviews then it's bye-bye Seer's Eye.

If you read my story, did not review, and you still refuse to, then one word: LAZYASS!!!

PS In this story, anyone can learn to heal and other minor magics. People are still narrow-minded and sexist so they think only women should learn how to heal. Let's see about that, shall we?

Thank you for reading this and if you reviewed or I convinced you to with this, have a nice day. If you did't and you stubbornly rebuff this plea, then I advise you to hire a food-tester, though it wouldn't help much. Or you could just starve yourself to death and save yourself from the agony of feeling my wrath and knowledge of different substances and what they do upon entering the human body.


End file.
